


Alone, Finally

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [24]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen just wanted to be alone.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Alone, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a [Prompt List](https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)!

Stephen missed the quiet. The darkness, and the solitude.

He had _so_ many responsibilities to fulfill, obligations to keep, personas to take on when facing the public.

Even with those he loved, Wong, Mordo, The Ancient One, _Tony,_ they couldn’t find out what he truly was. What he knew himself to be.

Which was broken. Beyond repair and saving. And knowing he had _no right_ to feel like this, _be_ like this. When people were starving, living in war zones, had _really_ suffered.

Everything Stephen had been through, had been his own fault, been his choice. All his pain, _he_ was responsible for, and no one else. So why should he get help from others? What have they done, to have to take on his hurt? When they’ve already done _so much_?

Another day had passed. Another exhausting, terrifying, unendurable day. And thus, he got to rest.

His room was dark, as he changed out of his robes. He sent the cloak away, not needing its figurative eyes on him as he knew he was going to break down.

The bedsheets were smooth and cold, and Stephen shivered as he pulled the heavy comforter over his head, wanting to shut out the world.

It was in that little cocoon, he felt he was alone, _finally._ He clutched at himself desperately, hoping to ground himself before his mind spiralled, to no avail.

His breath came back shorter every time, eventually hyperventilating more than breathing. There wasn’t enough air, from where he buried himself, and he gasped as he tossed around, trying to find an edge of the comforter so he could lift it again and _breathe._

The panic made his heart race, and he burst into tears, frustrated and heartbroken.

A shadow moved across his vision, the comforter obscuring whatever or _whoever_ else was in his room.

And then suddenly, cold air hit his arms as he was uncovered. And he could see through his tears, and inhale deeply, the sound marred by his nose being blocked up as he cried.

He didn’t want to look back, at whoever had rescued him, feeling humiliated at how things had played out. He remained curled on his side, wishing they would leave, or stay, or _do something._ He could only feel their weight sinking down on the other side of the bed.

Eventually, a sigh, and they lay down beside him, pulling the cover over the both of them, another weight on top of that.

Stephen felt a warm hand tug at his shoulder, beckoning him to come closer. From calloused fingers he knew all too well.

He turned to face Tony, refusing to make eye contact. He could see a concerned smile in his peripheral vision. He huddled closer to Tony’s warm chest, sniffling once, and wiping his cheeks as free of tears as possible. Tony held him closer still.

It was then Stephen noticed the cloak over the both of them, and reached out, to which it extended an end to curl firmly around his wrist. And he didn’t feel alone. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.
> 
> Hm. I finally finished prompt 20 in my list, which was 'alone, finally.' How I've missed writing one-shots. The angst potential is endless (starting out, I honestly thought I'd be a relentless fluff writer... how the tables have turned).
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments always appreciated. 💛
> 
> [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/)   
>  [Tumblr](https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
